A Contract with the Son of Satan
by Ruizu73
Summary: Rin had been living in Gehenna since he was 13, Satan had killed Father Shiro and taken Rin back to Gehenna in order to improve his demonic powers. Several years later Ryuji Suguro summoned Rin as his familiar. This story shows the interaction between the two and the development of their relationship. Slight Bonrin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it and I hope there aren't too many mistakes ^_^; I haven't written anything creative in a while so I may be a bit rusty . Anyway please review if you have time as I really do want to improve my writing skills :)**

* * *

Ryuji Suguro stood at the front of the classroom with the rest of his peers. Kamiki had just summoned her two demon spirits and now it was Bon's turn. No one was particularly paying attention to anyone else at the moment as everyone was focusing on summoning their own demons. Bon held up his piece of paper with the summoning circle on it and frowned. There was no way this would work, he was training to be an aria and a dragoon after all. He sighed. 'Oh well, no harm in trying' he thought as he pricked his finger with the needle and let the blood drop onto the paper.

"By God's will, grant me the power to defeat Satan" the words flowed smoothly and Bon was surprised at how easily they had come to mind, the phrase was short and memorable. Not that Bon had any trouble with memorising, he had most of the Bible memorised by now anyway, so a few extra lines really didn't matter.

He waited, frowning again as his initial excitement died down. Nothing was happening.

Blue flames suddenly erupted from the ground in front of him and Bon stepped back in shock as the blue flames continued to burn bright. A figure was crouching in the flames. The whole class was watching now, with a mixture of expressions, ranging from fear to shock.

"Everyone, move back!" Mr Neuhaus cautioned as the figure started to rise from the flames.

Everyone stared as the flames began to dwindle and the demon became visible.

"'Sup. you summoned me?" A boy with spiky blue hair, and even brighter blue eyes stood in the flames. He was roughly the same height as Bon, if perhaps a little shorter, wearing black fitted jeans, a plain, dark blue t-shirt and converse shoes. His tail flicked in the air behind him. The boy scratched his nose and slouched slightly, waiting for a reply impatiently.

"Uh...yeah." Not Bon's most eloquent of lines but considering the situation it wasn't too surprising.

"Cool. The name's Rin Okumura. Son of Satan" Rin grinned stretching out his arm for a handshake.

It was at this point that Yukio entered the classroom and joined Neuhaus, raising their guns to point at Rin.

"Move away from him Mr Suguro!" Yukio warned across the classroom, taking the safety off his gun as he did.

Bon moved backwards quickly, but not quick enough as the demon named Rin leapt forward and grabbed the paper with the summoning circle from his hand and turned himself and Bon so that Bon was shielding Rin from any bullets that could come his way. He gripped Bon's wrist in his hand so as he couldn't get away.

"Hey bro, how 'bout dropping the weapons? After all it wouldn't look too good if you shot one of your own students."

Yukio made a noncommittal noise, but after a few seconds he lowered his gun, and Neuhaus soon followed his lead.

"What are you doing here Rin?" Yukio asked, getting straight to the point as usual.

"I was summoned by this student of yours, didn't you know?"

"Tch. Why you specifically? Surely you would want a lower class demon to do your dirty work for you?"

Rin shuffled, letting his grip on Bon's wrist loosen slightly. "You have to judge me so harshly don't you? Don't you remember back when you looked up to me as the best big bro ever?"

"Answer the question, demon!" Yukio had long since destroyed any such feelings to his older brother, his heart knew only resentment now. A look of pain passed through Rin's eyes, far too quick for anyone to see, pushed down and hidden beneath his joking facade.

"Calm down, calm down. Sure, I coulda sent a lower class demon, but I was getting bored, and this dude wants to defeat Satan, I totally want in on that!" Rin laughed, using one of his hands to scratch the back of his neck.

Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to defeat your own Father?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to get the point across that Satan was Yukio's father too, causing Yukio to clench his teeth in anger. Satan was not his father. Only Father Shiro could claim that title.

"Let's just say I owe him some pain." Rin muttered. Finally letting go of Bon, knowing his brother was placated enough to not shoot him immediately as he would have before.

He was right. Bon moved away and Yukio came close, keeping his gun lowered, deciding Rin was safe enough for now.

"So what contract have you made with my student?" He demanded, staying just out of arm's reach of the demon boy.

"Same as any other contract, four-eyes. I do what he asks, as long as he doesn't turn out to be a weakling, and in the end I get to kill Satan."

Yukio growled at the four-eyes insult and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Nothing else? No secret way to bypass the rules? You're not planning to harm my students? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"Not unless punk reject boy asks me to, no." Bon frowned at this and called out.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Bon stepped closer again, less afraid now that he'd seen this demon was not planning on out right murdering him. "Why'd you answer my summon? Why did you think I was worth the effort from the son of Satan himself?"

Rin turned towards him as he replied "you might not be worth it to be honest, but it's worth a try, and it gives me a chance to stretch my legs at least."

Rin turned back to his brother to ask a question.

"So can I stick around? Be this dude's summoned demon? Or not?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up again. "Come with me, this needs to be addressed by the Grigori."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the nice comments and reviews, I really wasn't expecting any so soon after I posted this, so it was a really pleasant surprise~ :) I'll probably go into what happened to Shiro and why Rin hates Satan in the next chapter, and the chapter after that I'll go into Rin's relationship with Yukio, but I wanted to write Rin being a bit demonic in this chapter first, I just hope I didn't go over the top and make him OOC ^_^; **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

Several weeks passed and eventually it was decided that Rin was a good enough weapon against other demons that the benefits outweighed the risks and he was allowed to continue as Bon's familiar. It was also decided that Rin should be kept under constant surveillance, by Bon and the teachers of True Cross Academy, and so he was not to be dismissed unless absolutely necessary. Bon had quickly adapted to having the demon around. It had been awkward and a little nerve wracking at first, always checking that the demon wasn't about to do some treacherous deed, but eventually Bon settled into the new routine. The demon wouldn't usually bother him. He sat at the back of the room when he had classes and tended to doze off and in the evenings he tended to go off and read in another room of the dorm, only returning to go to bed, curled up on the bottom bunk facing the wall.

Eventually the end of the term came around and the exwires were to be sent on a special training camp in one of the abandoned dorms.

Rin had complained all the way of course, pointing out that he really shouldn't have to bother with a camp aiming to train the group against demons, when he himself was a demon.

"You're my familiar, so you have to come with me, otherwise what would be the point of having you around. Stop complaining already, you're giving me a headache"

Rin had grumbled under his breath as Bon scolded him but continued to trail after Bon, carrying the bags of his summoner. To be honest Rin was actually happy to get away from the dreary and repetitive life he'd been living for the past few weeks. He'd hardly spoken to anyone in his time here, only opening his mouth to swap insults with Bon or to complain about something. Most of the information he had on the other teen had been learnt from eavesdropping on the other's conversation.

He remembered first learning that the boy's nickname was Bon when he heard that pink haired kid and the glasses kid calling him that. Later in the week Rin had been searching the dorm's kitchen to find food, but the fridge was empty and nothing in the cupboards had appealed. He had entered Bon's room without knocking, one of the many things that pissed off his summoner, and called out to him. "Hey Bon, you got any food? The fridge is empty and everything else I found looks like crap."

Things had gone to hell after that. Bon, or maybe he should call him Suguro now, had gone completely mental when Rin had called him that.

"What did you just call me?!" Suguro had hissed, getting up in the face of the demon and gripping Rin's t-shirt collar in one hand, clenching the other hand in anger down by his side.

"Uh...Bon? That's what the others call you right?" He was pretty uncomfortable being this close to the other; he wasn't used to close contact.

"That's what my friends call me. You, however, are not one of my friends, so don't treat me so casually you demon!" He'd let go then, stormed off into another room, leaving Rin to raise his eyebrow at the strange human.

"Oi Rin! Snap out of your daydreaming, we're here." Suguro brought Rin back to the present as they joined the group outside the main doors into the abandoned dorm.

Rin zoned out for a bit after that, Yukio had been lecturing his students and Rin cared little about it, he just daydreamed as he followed Suguro around the place.

Later on however he snapped back to reality, he'd been reading in Suguro's dorm room, while the other teen was busy with his friends, when he had heard his summoner's calls echo in his mind.

"By God's will, grant me the power to defeat Satan!" Rin had jumped up then, leaving the book open on the bed. He had crashed out of the room, hearing yelling far down the hallway. He sped towards the raised voices and burst through a new door to find Suguro waiting for him. Standing across the room was a large ghoul demon, the smell of sulphur was overpowering to the sensitive nose of the demon.

"Took you long enough!" Suguro shouted. "You could have actually been helpful if you'd arrived when I summoned"

Rin rolled his eyes; he'd taken about a minute to get here, hardly any time at all. And Suguro wasn't even injured, so why was he saying Rin could have been useful earlier?

Rin looked to the ghoul demon again and finally noticed something below the demon. Two somethings actually, glasses kid and pink hair kid. They were obviously unconscious and they both seemed to be fairly badly wounded, one was bleeding from a deep scratch in his arm and the other seemed to have quite a bad burn on the right side if his abdomen.

"Fight you stupid demon! Kill it!" Suguro yelled at him again.

Rin sensed something then, along the bond that connected him to Suguro. It was the slow yet repulsive taste of fear. The feeling of self-doubt, and how rancid the taste of self-doubt was. It slithered down the bond to Rin, who heard the thoughts of his summoner enter his mind.

'It's too late, they're going to die, my friends are going to die, and it will be all my fault, if only I'd focused more on my aria studies these last few weeks instead of my tamer studies, then I'd know exactly what to say! I need to think, think damn it! I'm so scared, I'm just the child of the cursed temple, what can I do to help them?! I'm worthless! I'm worthless!'

Rin's eyes widened as he heard his summoner doubt himself. So he was a pathetic weakling after all. And he'd had such high hopes.

Rin turned then, turned to his summoner, to Ryuji Suguro, and opened his mouth wide, bearing his fangs and allowing his flames to ignite.

"You dare summon me when you are so weak Suguro? You dare try and use me for your own purposes when you can't even control the fear within you?! You pathetic human insect! You deserve nothing from me!"

Rin saw the fear on Suguro's face, first it was hidden under a brave facade but then the facade drops and Rin can see the fear clear as day, and that was when he pounced.

Rin leapt towards his summoner, rage flashing in his eyes as he aimed to destroy the pathetic fool in front of him. How dare a weakling like him try and use the son of Satan! How utterly laughable!

Rin was struck by a sharp elbow that twisted up into jaw and he was knocked to the side, closer to the ghoul demon that was now moving towards him.

"Rip the paper! Now!" Yukio ordered Suguro, and so that was what Suguro did. He grabbed the paper with the summoning circle from his pocket and ripped it in two. He looked up to see a flash of fear across his familiar's face before he was ripped from his existence in Assiah and sent back to the demon world, Gehenna.

Yukio had defeated the ghoul demon after that and Shiemi had healed Konekomaru and Shima. Bon had taken a while to come back to his normal self, but with some encouraging words from his friends his resolve was strengthened and he'd been back to his normal stubborn self in no time. He worked hard on his aria and tamer studies the next week, rebuilding his confidence and reminding himself he was worthy of controlling a demon, a familiar. Another half week passed by before he decided to summon Rin back to him. He stood in his new dorm room, meant for four people, but it was only used by him and now Rin too. He bit his thumb and let the blood flow over his summoning paper, waiting for the demon to return.

What appeared before his eyes was not what he was expecting.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! please leave a review if you can to tell me what you thought of this chapter or if you have any suggestions for future chapters :) **

**This update was pretty quick as I already had this chapter written out, but the next update will be slower as I'm camping this weekend and then I have mock exams in the following week T^T But I'll try and get chapter 3 out as soon as I can after my exams :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone~ I have another update for you, yay! And thank you for the extra reviews :) they really cheered me up the last week, cos I was feeling kinda stressed with all my revision and stuff, but I only have two psychology mock exams tomorrow and then I'm done :D**

**Anyway I hope this chapter makes it clearer as to why Rin hates Satan and what happened to Shiro, there's a mention of torture as well, but I didn't go into detail, so I don't think I need to move the rating up to a T but if anyone disagrees please just leave a review and I'll change it :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter~ :D**

* * *

The blue haired demon was kneeling before him, his eyes cast to the floor showing respect to his summoner.

"Rin? You can get up you know...?" As soon as Bon had finished his sentence Rin rose fluidly, still keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Bon didn't particularly care, he was just curious. At least that was what he told himself, but as he looked at Rin he remembered the flash of fear that had passed over his face as Bon had torn the summoning paper.

"Nothing Suguro. Everything is fine." Rin held his breath for a second and then exhaled slowly. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior last time, I was...in the wrong."

But he hadn't been, what Rin had done was perfectly normal in demon society. It wasn't particularly pleasant, but it was to be expected. But Bon had let it drop and instead turned away to do his school work.

"...is there anything you need Suguro?" Rin asked, looking uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine."

Rin paused "then why did you summon me again?"

"Well I had to at some point, so why not now?" Bon said impatiently, trying to do his work.

Rin had noticed his irritation then and backed off immediately, moving away from Bon's desk and on to one of the bottom bunks in the room. He'd soon slipped into unconsciousness as his thoughts overwhelmed him.

Bon was still working an hour and a half later, the stupid demon had fallen asleep a long while ago and had been snoring softly, fortunately it wasn't loud enough to distract Bon. Bon continued working, nearly finished now, when he heard a whimpering noise behind him, followed by the rustling of bed sheets. Bon turned to see Rin writhing on the bed, a look of pain on his face, his eyes shut tight.

"Hey, Rin. Wake up, you're dreaming" the teen spoke, hoping the words alone would wake up his familiar. Unfortunately however, they didn't, and so Bon got off his chair, moving so he could shake his demon awake. The demon continued to whimper and curled himself into a ball as Bon reached out to shake him.

Bon sighed before taking hold of the boys shoulder and shaking him lightly. Rin had woken immediately, his eyes snapping open as he jolted away from Bon's hand, breathing harsh and uneven.

"Rin? It's ok, you were just having a nightmare, it's fine" why was he being so nice all of a sudden? The demon didn't deserve it. But then Bon remembered Rin's eyes filled with fear as he had torn the summoning paper in two, and he decided there was no harm in being kind to the demon. It wasn't like cruelty to the demon would benefit him, apart from taking his anger out on a demon who wasn't responsible for all the pain he had gone through, he had to wait until he found Satan for that.

Rin had edged away even further as his summoner spoke to him before opening his mouth to speak. "I'm ok now. You can go." Rin spoke dismissively.

Bon stood up then, glaring down at his demon.

"That's a bit rude don't you think, demon?" Rin had flinched at the suddenly harsh tone directed his way and had lifted one of his hands to rub his wrist as he refused to look to Bon.

Bon exhaled, willing his irritation away. "What's going on Rin? Why are you acting so different?"

Rin had sighed then, relaxing slightly before he softly whispered something.

"Please, just leave me alone."

Bon had left then, going for a shower before changing into his pyjamas, deciding to leave the last of his homework for tomorrow, he was ahead by a few days anyway and the little bit that was left really wouldn't take too long. He'd been rather shocked, and a little bit irritated, at the way Rin was acting, but thought little more about it until he came out from the bathroom and entered the bedroom to hear Rin quietly crying.

After a few seconds Rin noticed Bon had entered as he stiffened and stopped crying, ignoring his summoner completely, lying on the bed facing the wall.

"Rin. What's going on? Why are you crying?" He looked so human in this moment, curled up in a ball, crying, he didn't look like a demon at all.

Rin continued to ignore him, doing nothing as Bon walked over to him.

"Rin, tell me what is going on. Now." A harsh note entered Bon's voice as he became impatient with the demon.

Rin hid his face in his arms as he mumbled a reply. "It doesn't matter. Go away"

Bon growled, he was fed up with this behaviour. "Rin, under the contract I demand that you tell me what's wrong"

Finally Rin turned back towards Bon, uncurling from the ball he was in and lifting his head. He looked up pleadingly.

"Please don't send me back, please! I hate it there, they'll hurt me again, please, please don't send me back!" Rin had risen to his knees at this point, dropping his head to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Send you back? Back where? ...Gehenna?"

Rin had made a quiet keening noise as Bon mentioned the home of the demon, holding his sides in an attempt to comfort himself.

Bon sat down next to his familiar, deciding he couldn't take the demon acting this way, he felt too guilty. And seeing a demon look so weak made him feel uncomfortable.

"Rin, come on, it's ok. I won't send you back to Gehenna unless you attack me again. I'm not supposed to dismiss you unless absolutely necessary, remember?" Bon lifted his hand hesitantly, pausing before he rested his hand on Rin's back and started rubbing small circles of comfort into his back.

Rin breathed out, flinching slightly when Bon touched his back, before leaning towards his summoner. "Please, I won't attack you again, just don't send me back. Please."

"Ok, I won't Rin. You'll be ok."

"But you could. You could easily send me back, all you have to do is rip that piece of paper, I can't do anything to stop you. I'm just a familiar, I have no control over what you do with me. I can't do anything, but sit and hope that I'm still useful enough to keep around. I called you weak...but really, it's me who's the weak one" Rin pulled his legs up from under him, clutching them to his chest so he could hide his face on his knees.

Bon sat startled, he really hadn't expected a demon to have such human emotions, to feel so much pain. He really wasn't good at comforting other humans, let alone a demon. But he couldn't bear to see the demon like this any longer, so he pulled the demon towards him, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder, as the demon's legs unfolded and he rested his feet on the floor, before he went back to rubbing circles into the demon boy's back.

"You're not weak Rin, I've seen you fight other demons and you're amazing. Having emotions doesn't make you weak, it's being able to deal with those emotions that makes you strong-"

"But I'm not dealing with them! I'm losing!"

"Well you'll just have to learn then, I'll help you. You can do this."

"But I'm like a human" Rin whispered under his breath, only just loud enough for Bon to hear it.

"There is nothing wrong with being human, Rin. In fact, I'd say it's a pretty good deal!"

Rin smiled at that, a small watery smile, but it was soon wiped off his face as he started worrying again.

"No, you don't understand, I'm a demon! I can't be like a human, or they'll hurt me..." Rin trailed off.

"What happened in Gehenna, Rin? Who hurt you?"

"All of them, all the other demons, my brothers...Satan. whenever I was too much like a human they hurt me, if I didn't do something right they hurt me, I just wanted to go back to living with Father Shiro and Yukio and being happy, but Satan took all that from me! I didn't choose to be Satan's son, I didn't want his stupid powers! I wanted to be with Yukio and Father Shiro! But Satan killed him and Yukio hates me! He said it was my fault that the old man was killed! But it's not, It's not my fault, it's not my fault!" Rin was starting to panic, losing himself to the thoughts of his past, of how he'd been stolen from his family several years ago, how the demons had tortured him endlessly, how no matter how much he begged and pleaded they refused to let him see Yukio.

"Rin, listen to me, come on, breathe. In and out. Yeah, just like that. You're doing great." Gradually the demon calmed down, his tears stopped as he rested his head on Bon's shoulder, too tired to continue.

Bon hadn't been too surprised by what Rin had said. Yukio had taken him aside after he had dismissed Rin and explained their past, how they were twins born of Satan and a human, how Father Shiro had raised them until several years ago, when Satan had suddenly come to take Rim back to Gehenna, wanting to improve his son's demonic powers. But Father Shiro had fought him, being killed in the processs. Meaning Rin was taken to Gehenna and Yukio was left with the church, without his father.

Bon held his familiar in his arms, letting Rin calm down some more before speaking again. "Rin, I won't send you back there. I won't let them hurt you again. You can stay here with me and Yukio and we won't hurt you, ok? You can be as human as you like now. None of this is your fault." Bon stroked the blue hair of his familiar as he let the words sink in. He was going to make sure Rin and Yukio had a talk soon, he was sure Yukio didn't really hate Rin, and they needed to talk through what had happened to them and open up to one another, but right now Rin just needed to know he was safe and cared for.

Several minutes passed before Rin spoke quietly. "Thank you Suguro."

"Call me Bon" he replied, smiling down as his demon looked up to him with shock and joy in his expression.


	4. Chapter 4

...Hey ^_^; Ok, I am really sorry this took so long, I'm struggling with my grades at the mo, so I suddenly got heaps more work and that kinda dampened my motivation so I had a lot of trouble just starting this chapter and then I got really self-conscious with every sentence I wrote so I wrote like half a paragraph at a time ^_^;

But I think I'm finally happy with it now, so I hope you guys enjoy :)

And another thing, Thank you so much for all your support :) honestly, I couldn't have done it without you. I've felt pretty down the last few weeks but your kind comments and all your favourites and views really picked me up and motivated me to continue this, I'm so grateful to every single one of you, I had no idea how motivating it was to log in and see another review, it just made me so happy ^_^ So thank you to every single one of you for taking your time to read this or to review or follow or favourite it :) Love you guys! :D

And now, on with the story! Hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long ^_^;

* * *

Bon had been searching for Rin for the last half hour or so. It was lunch time and Rin had gone off at the end of Yukio's class, looking rather upset for some reason. Bon had tried to call for him through their bond but he'd had no response. Bon had searched around a few of the rooms that they commonly used in the academy and he'd gone looking outside for a while as well, but since his efforts had not born fruit he decided to use his keys to get back to their dorm for a quick check there.

He slid his key into the next academy door he found and twisted it firmly before pushing the door open to the inside of his dorm. He pulled the key out and slipped it back into his pocket, pushing the door shut with his other hand.

"Rin? You here?" Bon called out as he walked down the corridor to the bedroom. He paused outside, hearing a sniff come from the inside of the room, before he entered to see Rin sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, red rimming his eyes.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He asked, quickly crossing the room to his familiar.

"S'nothing. Leave me alone." Bon huffed in frustration. Why did the demon always feel the need to deal with things himself instead of asking others for help?! ...well he guessed Rin has answered that back when he first opened up to Bon, about how he was harmed if he acted as a human rather than a demon, but it still irritated him that Rin always tried to push him away rather then just telling him what the problem was. Bon was a simple guy, he could generally deal with it if someone told him they had a problem, but he couldn't deal with people always hiding their feelings and consequently letting the problem get bigger as they didn't let others help them. It always just ended up a mess.

Bon sighed, trying to push down the irritation as he spoke again.

"Come on, there's no need to sulk."

"I'm not sulking!" Rin exclaimed indignantly, shifting slightly as Bon sat down next to him. Bon turned to give him a deadpan expression, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Rin. Tell me what's wrong." Rin dropped his eyes to the bedcover at the intensity of Bon's gaze, staying silent for a few seconds before he finally answered in a quiet mutter.

"It's Yukio."

Bon waited for Rin to continue, as he knew he would. "I just... He won't talk to me, he hardly even acknowledges me, it's been weeks and I thought he would have spoken to me by now..." Rin trailed off. Bon sighed in exasperation. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Come on. We're going to see your brother." Bon grabbed Rin's wrist, pulling his key out to get back to the academy, even as Rin protested and wriggled in his grip.

"What?! No! Let go of me!" Rin exclaimed as Bon marched on through the portal and down an academy hallway, towards Yukio's classroom. Bon entered without knocking, pushing Rin in front of him before letting go of his wrist. Yukio looked up from his notes, his expression of shock quickly masked by face of indifference.

"How can I help you Ryuji-san? Was your familiar bothering you?" Rin looked down, obviously a little upset by the fact that Yukio had refused to acknowledge him as his brother.

"I came so as you and your _brother_ can talk over what's happened, I think it would be helpful for both of you" Yukio paused for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I honestly don't believe that is your business. But I suppose it couldn't do much harm to talk to him. Fine. If you could wait outside for a few minutes Ryuji-san, it would be much appreciated." Rin quickly glanced back at Bon, a hint of fear showing on his face. Bon nodded encouragingly before leaving the classroom to wait just outside the door. The door was thick enough to allow the twins to talk in private but If they started yelling or fighting then Bon would hear.

Back in the classroom Rin was still observing the floor while Yukio stared at him blandly. The silence between the two carried on for a few more seconds before Yukio spoke tersely.

"Well? What did you feel was so important that you could interrupt my work?" Yukio sorted the papers on his desk to emphasise his point before standing and moving around the desk to confront Rin. Rin gulped, he hadn't had an actual conversation with Yukio for a very long time now, he wasn't sure how to start.

"I just wondered...why have you been ignoring me?"

Yukio let out a sharp laugh. "Why do you think? I don't want to be around you."

Rin suddenly raised his voiced, frustration pulsing through him at the unfairness of his situation. "Why not?! We're brothers, Yukio!"

"You are no brother of mine!" Yukio's eyes blazed with rage, his fists clenched by his side and he bared his teeth, looking just as demonic as Rin ever had. "It's your fault that Father is dead! It's all your fault!" Rin stepped back in shock, he could hear the pain and anger in Yukio's voice, see it in his eyes.

Rin felt panicked, he felt cornered, he had too many human emotions running rampant through him all of a sudden. Fear, anger, pain. _Guilt_. Satan and the other demons had always told him it was his fault that Shiro was dead, his fault that Yukio was left alone. Made sure he felt guilty, made him know how worthless and pathetic he was. And he had been so alone, trapped and hopeless.

And then he remembered Bon. Bon, who had helped him and told him it wasn't his fault, had held him and said he wouldn't be hurt. And he suddenly felt strong again, knowing Bon had his back.

"_No_. No, Yukio. It's not my fault. I never wanted this to happen, it's not my fault that Satan is my biological father."

"You broke the whole family apart!" Yukio choked on his words slightly, letting the pain overtake the anger for a few seconds before his rage suddenly came back and he reached for the gun on his desk, holding up in front of to aim at Rin.

"Leave, I don't want to be anywhere near a murderer like you." Rin blanched as the gun was aimed at him, but held his ground.

"It's not my fault that the old man is d-"

"Yes it is! You were there with him! You could have done something, there must have been a way to save him! There _must_ have been!"

Rin raised his voice again, anger rising as his emotions got the best of him and blue flames came to life around him. "There was no way to save him, Yukio! I had no power! Satan held me and forced me to watch as the blue flames burned and tore him apart! I was just a _child!_." He looked straight into Yukio's eyes, his pupils rimmed with demonic red. "There was nothing I could do!"

Yukio stepped back hesitantly at the sight of the flames before flicking the safety on his gun off. "God dammit, Yukio! Stop pointing your gun at me! We're brothers!" Rin leapt forward towards Yukio going to knock the gun from Yukio's grasp, but before he could there was a clatter on the ground and Rin came to a stop, realising Yukio had dropped the gun of his own accord. "...Yukio?"

Yukio was avoiding his brother's eyes, allowing his hair to partially hide his expression. "I... I missed you, Rin." Yukio seemed to shrink into himself and appear as a young kid again, tears in his eyes, looking just as he did when he got picked on by bullies and his big brother had to come and save him. Rin took in a deep breath and stepped closer to his brother hoping to hug his brother as they hadn't in so many years.

"I missed you too, Yukio" And then Yukio stepped forward and they clung to one another in a tight embrace, holding on to one another desperately after being apart for so long. After a few seconds Rin grabbed Yukio's head under his arm and began ruffling his brother's hair.

"Knock it off, Rin! I'm teaching a class next period, I don't want my hair to look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Yukio struggled and eventually broke free, a small smile on his face as his brother grinned widely at him. A second passed before Rin spoke again.

"I'm glad we're speaking again, little brother." Yukio nodded in agreement, still smiling slightly before they both turned to the door as it creaked slightly and opened.

"Hey you guys done? The yelling stopped..." Rin grinned at Bon, letting out a quick "yep" before walking across to him.

"I've got to prepare for the next lesson now, but...I'll be seeing you both in lessons tomorrow" Yukio said, slightly hesitant as he addressed his brother as well as Ryuji.

"Yeah, see you then, teacher." Bon replied nonchalantly before heading out in to the hall, holding the door open for Rin.

"See you, Yukio!"

"Yes, see you tomorrow...big brother." Yukio quickly turned away, eager to get back to work, and certainly not because he was embarrassed.

Rin followed Bon out of the classroom and let the door swing closed behind him. "How'd it go?" Bon asked, trying to sound casual, even though he was very interested in what had happened.

"It...well, I think it will be a long time before we can really be happy and relaxed in each other's company, but...overall, I think it went well."

"You two were pretty loud, you didn't hurt one another or something, did you?" Bon tried to disguise his concern under his cool façade, but Rin noticed the concern anyway, although he decided not to make a big deal of it.

"Not...physically, no." Rin was quiet after that, not wanting to talk too much about his emotions. He had left Yukio on good terms, so there was no need to bring it up.

The silence stretched between them a while longer as they walked to Bon's next lesson.

"Well I'm glad that today was helpful."

They continued walking in silence again before Rin hesitantly spoke up. "Thank you, Bon."

"What for?"

"Well you were the one who got us to talk to each other, without you we couldn't call each other brothers right now. So, I'm really grateful. I never expected you to be so kind."

Bon chuckled. "See? humans aren't so bad after all." Bon lightly nudged Rin in a playful gesture as Rin laughed light-heartedly.

"I guess not" he nudged Bon back before taking off down the hall, running ahead of Bon and laughing as Bon gave chase.

Yukio heard the raucous laughter from his classroom and a small smile graced his lips.

* * *

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm really nervous now. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, it's just that I've been trying to do this chapter for so long that I may have missed something while I was skim-reading.

Anyway, thank you for reading. I'm not sure how long it will be until the next update, as I only have a few more weeks before exams but I might manage to upload something faster than this update hopefully ^_^;

Good luck to any of you with upcoming exams as well! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5 is here :D **

**Thank you so much to everyone for your continued support, it means a lot to me that you continue to follow, review and read, and I love you all! :D**

**This chapter was beta'd by the amazing DeathBerryHime, who is wonderful and helped me a ton :D**

**Thank you again everyone and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

The next day passed quickly and soon Bon was back at his desk, doing his homework as Rin peered over his shoulder.

"Rin, you're not really helping by standing over me like that" Bon hissed slightly annoyed, yet the young demon was unfazed by his reaction. He had become quite accustomed by Bon's quirks and short temper. So he leaned closer, a small pout appearing on his lips.

"But I'm bored! And you're ignoring me!"

"Because I am working, idiot. A concept I'm sure you are, by far, unfamiliar with." Bon said not even looking from his worksheet.

"Hey! I know what work is! And anyway those questions are probably so easy it shouldn't even be considered work!"

"Oh really? Well why don't I ask you some questions then? Tell me what a temptaint is and how one is performed in a class environment."  
Rin stared at Bon, cluelessly, "Ah... Um, I dunno about that, ask another one."

Bon sighed. That had been one of the easiest questions, not that he had been expecting much, "Ok, what are the five meister styles an exorcist can have?"

"Uhh, well... there's Tamer...a, um, Knight?" Bon nodded in encouragement. "Something like a dragon?"

"Dragoon" Bon corrected with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that! Um, there's that other thing you want to be... Begins with A, and uh... I don't remember the last one... Give me a clue!"

Bon sighed in exasperation. "It's Aria and Doctor."

"Hey, I said give me a clue! I totally could have got the Doctor one! Come on, ask another question!"

"This is the final one! What is the lowest ranking, but most common demon?"

"Oh, oh! I know this one, it's a Coal Tar!"

Bon smiled and nodded, watching in amusement as Rin did a small victory dance, before becoming serious again.

"Rin, that was terrible." Rin lost his balance and stumbled over his own feet, "Those were all easy questions and you barely answered them. You'd be lucky if you just got half the marks."

"Oh come on! Cut me some slack! They were all human related except the last one! How would I have known?"

"You've attended several of my classes, surely something sunk in!" Bon admonished lightly.

"What? You think I pay attention to that crap? No way!"

Bon held his head in his hand, his eye twitching in barely concealed frustration. "Rin, you are hopeless... Do you actually have any talents apart from swinging that damn sword of yours?!"

"Hey, that's harsh! I can read at least!"

Bon looked up in utter disbelief, "Rin that's not a talent... It's quite a common thing to know."

"Well most demons can't read, so I'd say I'm pretty clever!" Rin puffed out his chest, obviously proud of himself.

"You're half human!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So it should be expected that you can read!"

"Well I have other talents too!"

"Such as what?"

Rin floundered for a few seconds, searching for an impressive talent, before he found what he was looking for.

"Cooking!"

Bon raised his eyebrow and his anger deflated. "What?"

"You heard. I'm really good at cooking."

A few seconds passed as Bon imagined Rin trying to cook something. Soon the sight of the demon boy in pink apron, hair net and covered with blotches of sauce came to mind and he burst out with raucous laughter as he imagined Rin holding a pan with an omelette that still had egg shells in it. He finally calmed down enough to speak, ignoring Rin's glare.

"Uh-huh. And I can bend spoons with the power of my mind." Bon turned back to his work, ignoring Rin.

"I can cook! You'll see. I'll go and make something right now! Something you won't be able to resist when I'm done!" Rin stormed out of the room, presumably towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't count on it." Bon muttered under his breath.

Two hours had passed since then and Bon had finished his homework a while ago. He was now relaxing on his bed, listening to music and reading a book he'd stolen from Rin, when he heard his familiar call from the kitchen.

"Bon, come here! It's finished!"

Bon reluctantly raised himself from the bed, leaving his iPod and book behind him as he cautiously made his way to the kitchen. He entered the hallway and the smell of fresh food wafted around him. He had to admit, it smelt delicious. He turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen almost drooling as his senses where overwhelmed by the smell. And when he actually saw the food he did actually drool a little bit, though he'd rather die than say so.

But _God_, did it look delicious. The whole table was laden with food. There was a platter with succulent looking meat on it, covered in a dark sauce and surrounded with fresh vegetables, steam rising to swirl in the air above it. There were side dishes surrounding the main platter as well, holding other meats cooked to perfection, juicy vegetables and breads the perfect golden colour. And to the right of this mouth-watering main course there stood a glorious trifle. There were four layers of varied wild berries with cream and sponge and chocolate shavings on top, and as if all this wasn't enough there were also little plates holding sweet rice cakes and other treats around the trifle.

"You...you made all this? Seriously?! It's only been two hours! And where the hell did you get all the ingredients?" Bon stared, gob-smacked, his mouth hanging open.

"I bought them a few days ago; you never have good stuff in the fridge so I decided to stock up."

"...and how, may I ask, did you afford all this? Considering you don't have a job or any money of your own?" Bon asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Rin laughed awkwardly. "Well it really doesn't matter that much... why don't you try something?" He walked over and pushed Bon into a chair.

"Rin, you..! You used my savings, didn't- mmphh!" Bon was silenced as Rin grabbed a chunk of meat on a fork and shoved it in Bon's mouth, dripping some sauce onto the table in the process.

"Stop talking! Just appreciate the meal!" Rin managed to avoid further argument as Bon suddenly seemed to lose his ability to converse as his eyes widened and he stared into space, seemingly lost in the flavours.

A few seconds passed, with Rin looking expectantly at Bon, his eyes wide in apprehension, before Bon finally spoke.

"Rin... This is- this is _delicious_. God, how did you manage this? The flavour is just...amazing." Bon sat, stunned, before he dug into the rest of the food, scarfing down as much as he could, before he looked up and saw Rin looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

"What?! It's really good, ok! This may be the best meal I've ever had, so quit staring and join me already!"

Rin smirked slightly before sliding into the chair beside Bon.

"Don't mind if I do."

They sat together and over the next 25 minutes managed to get through most of the main course, until Bon spoke again.

"Rin, if I eat much more of the main meal I won't be able to enjoy any of the trifle."

"Well I can put all of this in the fridge as long as there's space so just eat whatever you want" Rin replied with a smile.

"Ok, how 'bout we have a small slice of trifle and then call it quits?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Good, 'cause otherwise I think I'll actually burst"

Rin let out a short laugh as he pushed himself to his feet so he could cut two slices of trifle, before staggering back to his seat and putting each plate down in their places on the table.

Silence consumed the kitchen again as the two boys started on the trifle, each bite taking longer and longer as they both felt completely full.

They finished at the same time, cleaning their plates of any last pieces of cream before both of them leaned back in their chairs and let out contented sighs.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, digesting their food, before Bon lifted his head and spoke to Rin. "That...was so good Rin, I have honestly never tasted anything that fantastic before, I can't even put into words how delicious that meal was. How did you learn to cook?"

Rin smiled, pleased; his cooking had been appreciated.

"The old man taught me back when I was living with him. I was terrible to begin with; I tried to make an omelette with the shells still in it!" Bon had to suppress a snort of laughter at this considering that had been exactly what he had imagined earlier, but he just managed to control himself and allowed Rin to continue.

"But I really wanted to learn, it made me so happy when I saw someone enjoying my food, that something I made could bring a smile to their face and brighten their day. It's why I love cooking so much!"

Bon smiled and lightly ruffled his familiar's hair.

"He taught you well."

They exchanged a quick smile before Rin got up to put the food in the fridge.

"Hey I'm not sure everything will fit in the fridge Bon..."

"Well if you have to then throw something out, your food is better than anything in that fridge, so you better not waste any of it." Bon threw the compliment over his shoulder as he walked back to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Eating so much had really taken a lot out of him, he felt like he could keel over any second.  
Bon quickly got ready for bed and slipped under the covers, waiting for the noises from the kitchen to quiet as Rin rearranged everything in the fridge.  
Rin appeared in the doorway a few minutes later, closing the door behind him before he too went off into the ensuite bathroom to get ready for bed.  
When Rin came back in Bon was facing towards him, although his eyes were closed.

"Bon?" He spoke softly, as he slipped into his own bed.

"Hmm?"

"So uh...you liked the meal right?"

"I told you Rin, it was too fantastic for words."

"Yeah...anything else?"

It was then that it dawned on Bon. Rin wanted him to take back what he'd said about the demon having no talents earlier. He sighed. Well, he supposed his pride was a small price to pay if it meant Rin would continue to cook things like this for him.

"Alright, alright, you win, I guess you can do more than just swing a sword. You're pretty nifty in the kitchen too."

Rin smiled softly into his pillow.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it Bon."

"Mmhmm, but next time, _ask_ before you go and take my money, ok? Even if it's for a good cause, like stocking up the fridge and fattening us up."

Rin let out a small laugh before agreeing.

"And this doesn't change the fact that you really should pay more attention in class."

"_Boooon~_" Rin whined in reply.

Bon decided to let it go for now, he was far too content to hold a proper argument anyway.

"Goodnight Rin."

Rin grumbled a little longer before finally settling down, cosy and safe under his duvet, before replying.

"Night Bon... See you in the morning."


End file.
